


oh my mistake

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, from the het ships, just absolute stupidty, the twice tag needed a cleanse, this is all crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: tzuyu is making some questionable purchases and chaeyoung can't keep her mouth shut





	oh my mistake

**Author's Note:**

> CLEANSING THE TAG WITH AN OLD DRAFT I'M SICK OF THESE MEN IN MY TWICE TAG

Chaeyoung expected a whole lot of nothing when she got this job at the local hardware store.

 

Jihyo gave her the job for the summer between semesters, told her as long as she doesn’t do anything illegal anywhere near the building and is nice to customers then she can’t care less what she does. It’s the perfect job; barely anyone ever comes in because the town is small and most people prefer Lowes or some shit, so Chaeyoung can play on her phone all day until the bell above the door rings. She’s nice to people, they’re nice to her, and she gets paid enough to buy as many notebooks and strawberries as she wants.

 

“Chaeng!” Jihyo shouts from the back room. “Come grab these boxes of screws and restock them real fast!”

 

“I have to do _work?_ ” Chaeyoung shouts dramatically, groaning as she stands from the chair behind the register to walk towards the storage room. Jihyo sends her an unimpressed glare as she hands her the large box of boxes of screws, and Chaeyoung sends her back a cheeky smile before walking down towards the aisle they belong in.

 

She’s squatting close to the floor, unloading the box in their location so she can shove the rest into the overhead when a soft cough interrupts her train of thought, followed by a quiet, “Excuse me?”

 

Chaeyoung looks up and holy _shit_ this girl is _gorgeous_.

 

“Can you help me find some things? I don’t really know anything in here,” the girl asks, and Chaeyoung realizes just how tall she is when she rises to her feet. She definitely isn’t from around here, Chaeyoung would have noticed someone as beautiful as her before, and she looks like she’s from out of the country as well.

 

Chaeyoung smiles widely. “Of course! Whatcha need?”

 

“Cable ties.”

 

Chaeyoung’s eyebrows furrow slightly, pretending to think of where the cable ties to mask her confusion. She leads the girl towards them, giving her the ones that aren’t necessarily the cheapest but won’t break immediately under any pressure, before asking, “Alright, what next?”

 

“Masking tape, please,” the girl says softly, and Chaeyoung begins to lead the way again. On the outside she’s calm and collected, but on the inside she’s wondering what kind of fifty shades novel is she living in right now.

 

Chaeyoung takes her to the masking tape and then the pretty girl asks for rope. Now Chaeyoung is convinced she’s either being pranked _or_ that she’s talking to a dominatrix or a serial killer. Nevertheless, she leads the tall girl to the rope, the girl grabbing a prepackaged length thankfully before saying she’s all set.

 

As Chaeyoung is ringing her up, a part of her is nagging at her to ask the girl what she needs the stuff for. She’s almost done checking her out so it wouldn’t be painful. She could do it simply, ask what she’s working on and get it over with. But naturally, her mouth takes over before her brain does, and as she’s handing her the receipt she ends up blurting out-

 

“What kind of fifty shades shit is this going towards?”

 

The tall girl in front of her’s shoulders jump slightly, her lips quirking upwards as she attempts to hold in her laughter, and Chaeyoung literally wants to die because why the _fuck_ did she ask that? She can see Jihyo in the aisles, shaking her head at the shorter girl, and just before Chaeyoung is about to throw herself into a moving saw blade-

 

“I actually just moved here and I’m trying to make my apartment function, but good to know what kind of stuff you’re into,” the taller girl smirks, waving teasingly with her fingers before walking out of the store. Chaeyoung just watches her leave, feeling the utter embarrassment crawl it’s way up her body, and wonders vaguely if she’ll ever see that girl again.

 

“Jihyo! Can you start one of the saw blades and kill me?”

 

“Absolutely not!”


End file.
